Graffiti
The inhabitants of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] and Titan Station were not afraid to leave their thoughts written on the walls of the ship. Graffiti on the wall covered a variety of topics, such as survival tips, final messages, or often simply the survivors thoughts. The Unitologists would often write in Unitology symbols, although some graffiti written in English seems to have come from the mind of a Unitologist. Unitology writing As the game progresses, Unitology writing becomes more and more prevalent; eventually becoming the only kind of graffiti you will see. It is found mostly in chapters that have a strong focus on Unitology behind them, such as In Dead Space: Chapter 10, where it appears many Unitologists performed a mass suicide. In Dead Space Image:Wall-decode1.jpg|Do You Believe Image:Wall-decode2.jpg|Let Us Be One Image:Wall-decode3.jpg|Keep Us Image:Wall-decode4.jpg|Reborn Stronger *(Chapter 4 flickering screens) the ships are coming for the chosen **''The above text is mirrored, cut off, transposed with a Unitology marker symbol - but always the same.'' *''(Chapter 11 screens in shuttle recall, repeating scrolling message in order top->bottom)'' **FEAR NOT fear not **its ra- **humanity is death i- the be- **keep us **''(6-line block of illegible small-font text)'' *''(Chapter 12 graffiti that flashes as Nicole lunges at Isaac is a clearer version of the 6-lines above)'' **''(Line 1 assumed to be "the unity future of mankind is a place") '' **''(Line 2)'' a physical journey **''(Line 3)'' that must be taken **''(Line 4)'' a pilgrimage reserved **''(Line 5)'' for only the privileged **''(Line 6)'' one when the time comes **''FEAR'' *''(Big text to left of block, strange symbol in circle like an 8-ball to the right))'' **''(Line 1)'' *W **''(Line 2) *E'' *''(Chapter 2 graffiti on wall in corridor)'' *''This holy ship (repeated)'' *''Safekeeper of this holy vessel (towards bottom)'' In Dead Space 2 ch6 graff.png|KEEP US WHOLE! altmanourmartyr atlmanourpioneer.png|Altman, Our Martyr Altman, Our Pioneer death is only keep us whole.png|Death Is Only (sic), Keep Us Whole! *''(Chapter 6 features numerous graffiti written in Unitologist script)'' **''(A crude image of two figures; possibly a parent and child with caption)'' ***Keep Us Whole! Regular graffiti In Dead Space Note: Italic text is used to indicate specific notes about the graffiti. :CUT OFF THEIR LIMBS :Dear god, keep us safe from monsters :NO GOD :KNOW FEAR :KNOW GOD :NO FEAR :I can't die here :Not yet :Not like this :EAT ME! ::they ate my boy :Where is everybody? :There is weird noise ::Shut the fuck up :Don't look back :What are you willing to give up your life for? :They are watching :If you are here then you are :in love know that I :was here come back at :night + you will see love :was always there :IT'S TIME :Run and hide! :Put it back :Put it back where it belongs :Lydia, ::If I don't make it ::back, Take care of the ::kids for me ::::I love you ::::-Steve :FUCK THIS SHIP :Watch the vents :The marker will save us :They are coming :They are coming :They are coming :They are coming :They are coming :They are he (cut off) :WE ARE SO FUCKED ::hey it's ok to be fucked :Don't open that door. :They have come. :I'm watching you *''Written in blood'' :SAVE YOURSELF :INFIDEL *''Medical Deck Posters'' :Sorry we are FULL :EVACUATE THIS AREA IMMEDIATELY *''In the office just before the Bio Lab, above the save station'' :The prudent see danger and :take refuge The simple keep :going and suffer for it :Run and Hide! :Don't stay here It's not safe :here anymore In Dead Space 2 *''Written on numerous walls in both the residential and Unitologist quarters'' : SIN : TAKE US ALL WE ARE READY *''Written on the wall of the children's play area of the school'' : JERICHO *''In a child's room you pass through in the Unitology center'' : MOMMY IS SICK : NO SCHOOL 4 EVER Lolz.jpg|A humorous scrawled note in Dead Space 2 found in the Sprawl that reads "My family was killed by Necromorphs." "Need money to buy plasma cutter and beer" Sources Category:Lore